Dragon Ball X-Treme - Faces of DOOM
by Valo79
Summary: In this installment of Dragon Ball X-Treme, we find our new hero making a life for himself in West Nation, only to find that his new home is in peril. See how this story unfolds as you read Dragon Ball X-Treme - Faces of DOOM.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terrible Beginnings

Valo is at the local clothes shop with some zeni that he had earned at his new job. He's looking for some clothes to better blend in. He has picked out pairs of blue jeans and shirts he liked and pairs of undergarmets. All he needed now are a pair of shoes. He was eyeing a pair of canvas shoes he had looked at earlier. After a few minutes in the shoe section, he picked out those black canvas shoes he had his eye on. He paid for all of his clothing and left the store happy. He flew back to his house and walked in. He changed out of his clothes and into a change of new clothes after taking all the tags and stickers off of them. He felt much better in his new clothes. He thought they were very comfortable. He then put his shoes on and tried out their comfort. They're not as comfortable as the clothes, but still comfortable. Suddenly, he hears Goku talking to me in his mind. He told him that there are all kinds of weird creatures with certain abilities. Some of them are very weak, but there are a lot of them and they're starting to possess people. They're starting to take over. They're coming through portals that opened up all over the place. There are also bigger and stronger ones, all coming out of portals faster than we can hold them off.

Valo walks over to his window and looks out of it, trying to stay out of sight. He notices a few portals opening up and those weird creature Goku was talking about just pouring out of them like crazy. He thinks to Goku, "I'm on it. Get the people that aren't possessed out of the area. Take them to New Namek. I'll try to take care of this." Valo, then, runs outside and powers up to Super Saiyan God. He looks around and notices that he's completely surrounded. He laughs hard at the situation he was in and powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan God Legendary Super Saiyan 4. He, then, turned the entire area into one huge parking lot because, by then, all people were either possessed or dead. Nothing was left alive for miles and miles in diameter.

Valo powered down and thought about his new freinds he made at work and went to their house. Their house was a quarter of a mile outside of what he just destroyed. When he got to their house, he noticed countless dead bodies of people and those creatures just outside of their front gate. He went to the door and knocked in the code knock he was told to use. He shouted, "Crispy? Weird Girl? It's Papa Stoo! Hello?" Crispy darted out to Valo. "Papa Stoo!" Crispy said. "I'm glad it's you! I had to kill a lot of people and a lot of weird-ass looking monsters! Why are you here, gay knob?" "I'm here to save your asses." Valo said. "That's why. Come on. I had to turn an area that went on for miles and miles into one huge parking lot." Suddenly, another portal opened up and a man wearing green armor and carrying a 12 gage pump shotgun came out of it. Shortly after he came out, the portal closed. The green armored man looked around and then at us. He said in a voice that sounded like it was coming from a two way radio, "Who killed all these things?" Valo pointed at Crispy and then Crispy raised his hand.

The man saluted Crispy and said, "I am Sergeant Williams, Code Name DOOM Guy. I work as a Marine for United Aerospace Corporation." Crispy returned the salute and then they broke salute. "My name is Crispy The Fist." Crispy said. "Are you in any militia?" DOOM Guy asked. "I'm not in any militia." Crispy answered. "Understood." DOOM Guy said. "Follow me."

DOOM Guy ran toward a portal that has a lot of monsters coming out of it. Valo and Crispy followed DOOM Guy closely. DOOM Guy started firing his shotgun at some Imps that are flowing out of the portal he ran to. "What are those things?" Crispy asked. "Those are Imps." DOOM Guy answered. "They throw balls of fire out from their hands and are nimble as hell." "I see." Valo said. Valo produced a Ki Orb from his right hand and threw it at the crowd of Imps, killing every last one of them quickly. "Oh my God." DOOM Guy said in amazement. "That's highly efficient. How did you do that?" "I'm a Legendary Hyper Saiyan God." Valo answered. "I can do that naturally." "That's like a high yield energy grenade." DOOM Guy said. "That's amazing." "Thanks." Valo said.

Crispy noticed a lot of a different kind of monster coming from that portal that look sort of like pink hairless gorillas. "They're different now?" Crispy asked in surprise. "What in the total fuck are those?" "We call those Pinky Demons." DOOM Guy answered. "I'd like to watch you kill one, if you don't mind, DOOM Guy." Valo said. "Why?" DOOM Guy asked, confused. "You have that unique talent. You can kill them all at once. That makes absolutely no sense." "I want to see how much punishment one can take before dying." Valo answered. "Ok." DOOM Guy said. "That makes a lot more sense." DOOM Guy started shooting one of them using his shotgun until it fell over dead. "Ok." Valo said. "Now that I know how much they can take, they all die." Valo threw a Ki Orb at the crowd of Pinky Demons, killing all of them instantly.

An Imp snuck up behind Crispy when a gunshot rang out loudly and the Imp dropped to the ground after a 7.62x54 round passed right through the Imp's head. A woman's voice called out, "I just saved your ass, babe!" "Ha." said Crispy. "That's Weird Girl." A woman carrying a Mosen LaGant long rifle came out of nowhere and pointed her finger at Crispy and said, "You owe me one, babe." "Oh yes I do, babe." said Crispy. "You'll get it when we're done here." Out of nowhere, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin landed in front of Valo. "Ah, the cavalry has finally arrived." said Valo. "DOOM Guy, Crispy, Weird Girl, This is Kakarot, Vegeta and Krillin. They're friends of mine." "Do they have the same tallent that you have?" DOOM Guy asked. "Yes they do." Valo answered. "Two of them are of the same race that I am and that would be Kakarot and Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

War From Hell

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta asked Valo. "Hey, don't ask me." Valo answered. "Ask DOOM Guy. I don't know shit, Vegeta." Vegeta turns to DOOM Guy. "Ok, DOOM Guy." Vegeta said. Then he asked, "What's going on here?" "I'd like to know too." said Goku. "Ok, but we have to get the hell out of here." DOOM Guy said. "It's too dangerous here." "Everyone join hands." Goku said. Everyone did what Goku told them to do. Goku, then, placed his left hand on DOOM Guy's right shoulder and placed the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand on the right side of his forehead. Everyone, then, disappeared from where they were at and reappeared in a very remote location that's totally free of portals.

"How the hell did you do that?" DOOM Guy asked with a blown mind. "That's instant transmission." Goku answered. "Oh dear sweet Lord, that's the best and most unique tallent I've seen in my life" DOOM Guy said, totally amazed. "Thats like instant total evac. Y'all would serve UAC in so many ways no one else that works for us can." "We know." said Krillin. "Until Valo came into the picture, Goku was actually our strongest friend." "Which one of you is Goku?" DOOM Guy asked. Goku raised his hand and said, "I'm also known as Kakarot. Now, what's the story because we need to know?" "United Aerospace Corporation, the corporation I work for, was working on a way to create portals to go great distances in a short period of time." DOOM Guy told everyone. "That sounds like a good idea, but it royally fucked up on you." Weird Girl pointed out. "You couldn't be more right." DOOM Guy agreed. "It did in an extremely huge way." "How did the monkey wrench get thrown into the whole works?" Krillin asked. "Yeah." Crispy agreed. "In simplicity, we need to know what fucked up." "Well, one of the soldiers became possessed." DOOM Guy answered. "One that knew the codes to the portal emitters. He acted totally natural, which is unheard of and surprising." "You talk like you know how they act." Valo said, angered. "We delt with them before." DOOM Guy said. "We're currently at war with them. They made the war spill into your streets. I'm truly sorry that this attrocity has happened." "Well, with our help, we can win this war." Valo said, encouraging everyone to join up alongside DOOM Guy.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we're in." Vegeta said, putting his hand in front of him. Everyone got in a circle with Vegeta and, starting with Valo, added their hands to the circle over Vegeta's, the last being DOOM Guy's. All hands separated, afterwhich DOOM Guy asked, "Should we form a militia?" "Yes we should." answered Valo with pride in his heart. "I say we should call it NBK-TCM, or Natural Born Killers - Trench Coat Militia. I vote we place DOOM Guy in charge." "This is his war, after all." Krillin said. "It would be his job to be in charge of this militia. It's the only thing that would make sense." The results of the vote was, hands down, DOOM Guy is now the presiding 5 Star General.

"Ok." DOOM Guy said after a grace period. "Here's my plan, but I'm going to have to know more about the four of you. What all can y'all do?" "We can fly, throw Ki Blasts and do some big power moves." Goku answered. "Like mine. The Kah-Meh-Ha-Meh-Ha wave. It'll take a strong enemy down quick, but these thing will drop like flies." "Wow." DOOM Guy said, totally blown away. "I got to hand it to y'all. Y'all are just extraordinary. Y'all can be an air force. That's excellent." "I'm great at infantry." Crispy chimed in. "Dude, I'm a great shot." "Then you will be with me." DOOM Guy said to Crispy. "I'm a great sniper ththat don't miss." Weird Girl said. "Then you will be watching us." DOOM Guy said to Weird Girl. "I say we just storm the place." Vegeta said. "Great idea." DOOM Guy said, pointing at Vegeta. "Does anyone else have a better idea?" No one said a word. "Then we unleash hell on them now." DOOM Guy said. "Goku. Give us transport close to our intended A.O." "Ok." Goku said. "Ill take us as close as i can without being noticed. Everybody join hands." Everybody quickly joined hands again as Goku grabbed DOOM Guy's shoulder again. "Don't fuck up, Kakarot." Valo said. All transmitted to an area 500 yards away from where we needed to be. "Deploy the Air Force." DOOM Guy ordered. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Valo flew off in a diamond formation away from everyone else. "Sniper, Stay put and watch us." DOOM Guy ordered. "Yes sir." Weird Girl answered, then got on her belly and looked into her scope after taking the lens cap off first. "Crispy, move out, follow me and stay close." "Yes sir." Crispy answered. Crispy and DOOM Guy moved as quickly as they could toward the crowd of monsters, guns blazing while dodging and killing every monster in their way. Weird girl started picking monsters off that got too close as quickly as she could. After a few minutes of fighting, the Air Force, led by Vegeta, started their bombing run on the crowd of monsters.

After the bombing run, the crowd was finally thinning out considerably. The smaller crowd of monsters headed for Crispy and DOOM Guy all at once. DOOM Guy took a Plasma Rifle and threw it at Crispy, which he caught and started shooting at the crowd of monsters. "Holy fuck!" Crispy shouts. "I love this gun." He then starts shooting his new favorite gun at tge crowd of monsters. 30 minutes pass as the last of the monsters were killed off by steady fire and another bombing run by Vegeta and his Air Force. Vegeta, Goku, Krillin and Valo land near Crispy and DOOM Guy. Then, right before their very eyes, a huge portal opens up 5,000 yards away and out of it came an extremely large monster with a rocket launcher for a left forearm. "Oh dear God, no." DOOM Guy said. "Oh fuck." Crispy said in disbelief. "What... in the total fuck... is that thing?" Crispy asked, looking and pointing at it with a golden brick in his undershorts. "That is a Cyberdemon." DOOM Guy said. "Ok." Crispy said. "We're fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Cyberdemon

As we look on in horror, the Cyberdemon noticed us and started to walk toward us. "We need to take it out right now." DOOM Guy said. "I agree." Valo said. "I'll try to right now." Valo started to power up, screaming as he does. He did so until he acheved Super Saiyan 4. He flew to the Cyberdemon and started to throw Ki Blasts at it continuously. He made it stumble back until it fell over onto it's back. Valo, then, continued his volley of Ki Blasts until a cruise missile from it's back hit his body, sending him sailing back to Earth. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 and tried the same with better results until another cruise missile hit him too, sending him back to Earth too. Goku, at Super SaSaiyan 4, said, "Kaaahhhh-Meeeehhhh-Haaaaa-Meeeehhhh..." a ball of light appeared in his hands behind him. Goku, then, said, "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Then, a stream of Ki Energy came from his hand which were in front of him at that point. The stream of energy made a direct hit onto the Cyberdemon's chest, knocking it down once again.

Valo, then, got above the downed Cyberdemon and charged up a power move of his own. "Wrath of the Saiyans!!!!" An stream of energy that's bigger and more powerful than Goku's Kah-Meh-Ha-Meh-Ha wave directly hit tge Cyberdemon. All you could hear was the Cyberdemon yelling out in pain. When the energy stream stopped, you could see that the Cyberdemon was totally uneffected and waa getting up. When it got up, it aimed it's rocket launcher arm at Valo and launched 5 rockets, hitting Valo all 5 times. After that, a volley of cruise missiles from it's back launched, all of which hit Goku, knocking him down to Earth.

"Destructo-Disk!!!!" Krillim shouted, throwing an energy disk at the towering Cyberdemon, totally missing it as it dodged the energy disk. "What!?!" Krillin shouted. "It missed!" Valo got back up. "This thing is tough." Valo said. "This is going to take a while." He, tgen, powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan God Legendary Super Saiyan 4 once again and put forth anotger volley of Ki Blasts. Valo sended the Cyberdemon sailing back, landing 1,000 yards from where it was. The Cyberdemon still seemed uneffected by the atrack. "Damn, he really _is_ tough." Valo said. "It's tougher than it looks." DOOM Guy said to Valo. "I know that now." Valo agreed. "How did it get this tough?" Valo asked DOOM Guy. "It's a giant cybernetic organism." DOOM Guy answered. "That explains that." Valo said. "Who made it that way?" "Other monsters." DOOM Guy answered. "The momore intelligent ones built it that way." "It's way too strong for it's own good." Valo retorted. "You're not kidding." DOOM Guy agreed.

"I'm guessing they waged this war?" Goku asked. "Yes." DOOM Guy answered. "We're just trying to win it for all of humanity and now for all of you too." "well, we will fight with you." Vegeta said. "Good, now let's fight." DOOM Guy said. Valo, then, flew toward the Cyberdemon and thew a Ki Blast at it's head, knocking it down once again only to watch it get right back up, seemingly uneffected. 5 more rockets flew at Valo again, hitting him all 5 times again. Valo fell to Earth once again. DOOM Guy took out a huge experimental weapon called the BFG 9,000 and took aim at the Cyberdemon. He, then, discharged it, directly hitting it in it's chest.

The Cyberdemon, then, looked at DOOM Guy and roared, once again, seemingly uneffected. "We desparately need to try a lot harder." Valo said, totally shocked and mortified. "Yes we do." DOOM Guy answered in terror. Valo, in his fury, performed his strongest power move. "Fury of King Vegeta!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. An enormous wave of energy hits the Cyberdemon, knocking something that looked like a radioactive fuel rod out of it's back. "GET THAT FUEL ROD NOW!!!!" DOOM Guy commanded with extreme authority. Valo got it, brought it to DOOM Guy and hhanded it to him. DOOM Guy, then, threw it up into the air and shot it with his 12 gage pump shotgun, destroying it.

"Thank God." Crispy said, relieved. "Now we can stop. Whew." A lightning bolt, then, struck the dead Cyberdemon. The Cyberdemon woke up from the dead and stood itself back up. "Jesus Christ!!" Crispy yelled. "Why won't it fucking stay dead!?!" "It found an alternate power source." DOOM Guy answered. "Well, no shit, Sherlock!!" Crispy shouted in anger and frustration. "I'm sorry, but I thought it was finally dead!! I'm getting highly pissed off!!" "I know." DOOM Guy said. "I am too, but we need to focus on the matter at hand." "Ok." Crispy said. "Let's kill this thing once and for all." "Ok." DOOM Guy said. "Let's end this." DOOM Guy gives Crispy a BFG 9,000 and said, "This will help you do that." DOOM Guy and Crispy discharged their weapons at the newly alive Cyberdemon, hitting it with both projectiles. the Cyberdemon fell backwards onto the ground once more, but stands up, again, seemingly uneffected. Both fired again and again, hitting it all 4 times only to see it get back up, seemingly uneffected ince again. Then, all everyone heard was "Small Town Throwdown, bitches!!!!" 8 BFG 9,000 blasts hit the Cyberdemon, one after another. "Huh?" Valo asked himself in shock and disbelief that we now have an unknown hero helping us. Valo looked behind himself to see a big male figure. The male figue fired the BFG 9,000 12 more times, hitting the Cyberdemon every single time, killing it once and for all.

"Thank God!!!!" Crispy said, amazed and relieved that it's finally dead. DOOM Guy ran to the male figure and asked, "Who are you, sir?" "I'm Biggins." the hero of the day answered. "Thank God you came." DOOM Guy said to the male figure who is now our savior. Valo flew to them and said, "Well, if it isn't ol' Biggins. Thank you. You saved our asses. I thought we were royally fucked." "You know him?" DOOM Guy asked. "Oh yeah." Valo answered. "I met him 3 days ago. I never thought he'd save the world. I guess I'm glad I met him now." "I'll always help my ffriends out and if they're your friends, they're my friends." Biggins said. "Thank God for you." Crispy said to Biggins with a great deal of relief. "You're welcome, bro."

Just then, the Earth started to shake as a portal opened up in tge ground. After it opened up, 4 metal spider-like legs came out, one after another. After that, a spider-like monster that is even bigger than tge Cyberdemon came out of it. "Goddamn, Jesus Christ!!!!" Crispy yelled out loudly in extreme anger. "What in the absolute fuck is that thing!?!" "That is the Spider Mastermind." DOOM Guy answered with frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Endgame

As everyone looked on in horror at what is to come, the Spider Mastermind noticed them and crawled toward them. "It's coming!!" DOOM Guy said. "Prepare yourselves!!" Everyone got ready as the Spider Mastermind sped up it's crawl toward them. It started firing at them and as it opened fire, everyone got out of the way of it's energy rounds. "Fucking shit!!" Crispy shouted. "It can shoot at us!?!" "Yes it can!!" DOOM Guy shouted back. "It's a war machine!! It was built just _for_ war!!" Biggins started firing his BFG 9,000 at it, hitting it every time. He tried again, only to find out that he ran out of plasma energy. "Fuck!!" Biggins yelled. "I'm out!!" DOOM Guy threw him a power cell pack and shouted, "Put it in on the bottom left-hand side!!" Biggins done as he was told and fired his BFG 9,000 8 more times, hitting it 7 out of 8 times because it rolled to it's right before the 8th one hit it.

Valo took to the sky and done a bombing run on it, hitting it with the majority of what he threw at it. It started yelling out in agony as it was getting bombed. "You won't kill off the people of my new home!!" Valo yelled. "I won't let you!! This is _our_ home!!" Valo kept bombing it tirelessly. As Valo got in front of the Spider Mastermind, it shot it's weapon and hit Valo, knocking him down to tge Earth. As Valo slid back, he hit the curb of the sidewalk and got knocked unconscious. DOOM Guy came to help him. He revived Valo and after he did, Valo powered up to Legendary Hyper Saiyan God Legendary Hyper Saiyan 4. "Now I'm pissed the fuck off!!!!" Valo screamed at the top of his voice. He flew toward the Spider Mastermind and threw his strongest Ki Blast at it. It got knocked back quite a ways, but quickly got back up and shot Valo again, knocking him down again.

Biggins shot his BFG 9,000 until he exhausted his plasma energy again, hitting it every single time. That didn't effect it very much at all. "It's still coming!!" DOOM Guy yelled. It started roaring with superiority. "Why the fuck is it taking so long to die!!" Crispy asked. "Because it's the strongest monster they got!!" DOOM Guy answered. "It had to be the strongest one!!" Crispy said with frustration. "I'm out again!!" Biggins shouted. DOOM Guy threw him another plasma cell pack. Biggins put it in and started firing at the Spider Mastermind, hitting it every single time. "He's still not going down!!" Vegeta shouted as he was throwing Ki Blasts at it.

"Weird Girl, front and center!!" DOOM Guy ordered. When she got to DOOM Guy, he handed her a BFG 9,000. "Assist us!!" DOOM Guy ordered. "Yes sir!!" she answered. Weird Girl started firing at the Spider Mastermind, hitting it with every shot she fired. Crispy got beside her and started firing with her, hitting it with every shot. Everyone concentrated all fire in the Spider Mastermind as it stumbled back. Everyone stopped firing as it crawled toward them again. "Why won't you DIE!!!!" Crispy screamed. Biggins emptied his BFG 9,000 on the Spider Mastermind again, only hitting it 4 out of 15 times. "Fucking hell!!"

Crispy and Weird Girl fired one shot at the same time, hitting it and knocking it down only to see it get right back up. "DIE!!!!" Weird Girl screamed as she got ccloser to it and fired her BFG 9,000 at it, hitting it right in it's face. The Spider Mastermind saw Weird Girl and took the nearest leg to her, ran her through with it and threw her to the side. "NOOOOO!!!!" Crispy screamed in sadness and anger. The Spider Mastermind, by this time, was visibly breathing heavily. Crispy ran toward the Spider Mastermind and was about to fire when it ran him through as well. Crispy lived long enough to fire one final shot at the dying Spider Mastermind, killing it once and for all and avenging his wife's death as he died.

"Oh, thank God it's finally dead." Biggins said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, but it won't bring them back." Valo said, sobbing. "Why?" Biggins asked. "What happened?" "They're dead." Valo said, crying even harder. Biggins looked around and saw Crispy and Weird Girl's dead bodies. "I'm so sorry, bro." Biggins said. "We will build a monument at UAC Labs in their honor." DOOM Guy said to Valo. "Thank you, DOOM Guy." Valo sobbed. "That'd mean the world to me. I didn't know them long, but they were my best friends. No. My family." "You don't have to live without them." Goku said. "That's highly disrespectful, Kakarot!!" Valo yelled out of anger. "You will respect the dead!!" "But he's right, Valo." Krillin said. "We have the Dragon Balls. We can always wish them back from the dead." Valo looked at Krillin with less sadness and asked, "Really?" "Yes, really." Krillin answered. "Go get them right the fuck now." Valo demanded. "Ok." Krillin said. Krillin flew off and Valo said to Goku, "I'm sorry, Kakarot. I didn't know what you meant.

When Krillin returned, he put the 7 Dragon Balls in a circle and shouted, "Arise Shenron!!" The Dragon Balls glowed brightly and an enormous dragon came out of them and asked, "Who dares disturb my slumber?" "Go on, Valo." coaxed Krillin. "They were your friends." "It was I, Valo." Valo answered. "Name your wishes." "I wish for Crispy to be alive once more because he has saved us all today and he's one of my best friends." Shenron's eyes glowed red and Crispy appeared in front of Valo. "Your first wish has been granted." Shenron said. "What is your final wish?" "I wish for Weird Girl to be alive again too." Shenron's eyes glowed red again and Weird Girl appeared in front of Valo too. "Your wishes have been granted." Shenron said. "Until the next summoning." The Dragon Balls flew straight up and went in 7 directions. "Well, we won." Valo said. "Thank God." Crispy said.


End file.
